A study of model reactions for Schiff base forming enzymes is proposed in order to assess the ability of amine groups to catalyze beta-keto acid decarboxylations, aldol condensations, dehydrations of beta hydroxy ketones, isomerization of beta,gamma-unsaturated ketones, and Michael additions to ketones. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: R. H. Kayser and R.M. Pollack, "Primary Amine Catalysis of the Isomerization of a beta, gamma-Unsaturated Ketone to its alpha,beta-Unsaturated Isomer. A Possible Model for Enzymatic Double Bond Migration in Unsaturated Ketones," J. Am. Chem. Soc. 97, 952 (1975).